


Better

by Raeror



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeror/pseuds/Raeror
Summary: The fall from grace starts with the desire to climb





	Better

"When did you know he was gonna do it?"

"Hm?" Ana Amari tilted her head curiously at the man in front of her. The gauze around his body hid the extent of his wounds. It was a decent start as any to recovery. And apparently, Jack Morrison was feeling chatty. It's a good thing he caves of Necropolis them gave privacy from prying ears.

"When did you know Gabe was gonna destroy Overwatch?"

Why was she so surprised? This was the elephant in the room. Maybe it was a because of how brazen it was. Jack had always had a way with words. But now, he was. Old, tired, sullen, Jack had simply stopped caring. It was easier that way.

"If I had known Jack, I would have stopped him."

"So that means it took you by surprise too?"

"Don't know why it did." She took another sip of her tea. "All the warning signs were there. Stopped dating. Worked more and more on top of an already insane schedule. Jesse told me that when Gabe had to take vacations, he would just spend his day ranting like a madman."

"But you never thought he would actually snap, right? No matter how angry he got, he was always gonna channel all that hate into something positive, right? We were better off for having him around, right?"

Ana lowered her head. A sigh. "No. I never thought my best friend would try to kill us."

"Good."

"Good?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I just didn't wanna feel like a dumbass all by myself."

She turned her head away in a groan. She didn't wanna laugh. She didn't even want to grin. But if she did, she sure as hell wasn't gonna let Jack see it. He's an international terrorist plotting God knows what, and you're concerned about your own feelings?"

"Trust me, that's rare."

"I know it is. I'll let you have that one."

"Thanks."

They looked down at their drinks for a few moments, the instance of mirth quickly fleeing. One drop of mirth in an ocean of strife.

"...If we saw the warning signs if we all knew there was a problem, why didn't we do anything about it? Why did we let it happen?"

" We didn't want to admit it. He was our friend." Ana sighed again. "Hard to put Old Yeller down when you see cuddle up beside you and smile."

* * *

"Which house is hers again?"

"Go down another two blocks."

"Oh alright. What was it again? 9025 or 9052?"

"9052." Gabriel Reyes started picking up all the burger wrappers an empty soda cans. A road trip from New York to Los Angeles demanded a few bites to eat along the way, not to mention staying a few nights with Jack's parents. Jack didn't know if Gabe's mom had a scale at her house, but he certainly wasn't gonna look for one.

As he turned down the street, Jack decided to grab the empty Pop Tarts on the dashboard. "I got all of that man. Don't even worry about the luggage. Just go say hi to your mom."

"You want to drive, _and_ get the luggage? I ain't going out like that. Mama would beat my ass if she saw you doing all the hard work and me walking in going 'where my hug at'."

"Nah man, she just wants to see you," Jack replied as he pulled into the driveway.

After parking the car and getting out to stretch their legs, the two popped open the trunk and started getting the suitcases out.

"I get two. You get one. Just open the door." Gabe said.

"If you say so, man. It's your house."

"Ms. Reyes, are you here?" Jack called out as he walked through the front door.

A dog started barking immediately, and Jack heard the thunderous gallop of an old friend coming to meet him.

"Spike! How have you been boy? Haven't seen you in forever." Jack reached into his pocket as he gave the brown pit bull a long belly rub. "Brought you a little something. Straight from Overwatch." He wagged a stick of Swiss cheese in the dog's face before letting go. "Enjoy buddy."

"Hello there, Strike Commander Morrison!" A small woman emerged from the kitchen. "Good to see you, Jack."

"Nice to see you too." Jack followed up with a hug. "Something smells good! What are you cooking?"

"5 bean chili! Been cooking it all day waiting for you to get here." Her eyes lit up as she saw her son in the doorway. "There's my baby! I missed you so much, Gabriel."

Jack smiled as Ms. Reyes smothered her child. It was kinda nice to see Gabe to flustered. Quietly, he slipped in and out of the house bringing in the rest of the luggage while Gabe and his mom talked in the kitchen.

* * *

"This chili is amazing Ms. Reyes. Thank you so much for making it for us." Jack wiped his mouth. Two deep bowls of the best chili he had ever had. He was a happy happy fatass.

"Hey Jack, did you ever call Amari, tell her we got here?"

"Nah, I better go do that now." Jack excused himself from the table.

"I know you aren't just gonna sit there and pat your gut all day Gabriel." Ms. Reyes tapped the chili pot with a wooden spoon. "You better come clean these dishes like you got some manners."

Gabe slowly waddled to the sink as Jack went upstairs. "Yes, mom."

"Jack's a good man. I like him more and more every time I see him. He single? She snorted.

"Pretty sure Jack doesn't swing that way, mom."

"Aww...well, if you ever wanna settle down, Jack would make a wonderful husband."

"I'll keep it in mind." Gabriel rinsed out a dish.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you still in Jordan Downs?"

Ms. Reyes poured the leftover chili into tupperware. It was last for a little while.

"I work here."

"But _why_?" Gabe put the dish on the drying rack. "There's so much more to life than just, this place. Don't you want to see the world? You know you don't ever have to work again. Anywhere in the world you want, I can take you. Name a city. London. Paris. Tokyo. All three if you want. You don't have to be here anymore. You have been in the same house since I was born. Don't you wanna live better? Isn't that how you raised me? To be better?"

Mrs. Reyes took the empty pot into the sink. Gabe was ready to wash it, but she waved him aside. "Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel." She said, cleaning the pot out.

"You have to learn to appreciate what you have instead of chasing after what you don't. I'm happy here. I'm a librarian. I get to help little children learn to read. Make it fun for them. Oh, Gabriel, you should see their faces. There eyes, so bright. Full of potential. It's beautiful. Somedays, it's all that keeps me going."

"I just wanna make you happy. You deserve better than this."

"I am happy, Gabriel. I'm happy because I'm needed. And I can help others. Besides, you make me so much happier than you know. Just keeping home and that'll be just fine with me. Also, if you wanna run to the store and get me some ice-cream, I'd appreciate it."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Gabe turned his head away in a grimace. "I wished you'd told us when we were coming! We coulda made a stop." Gabriel reached for the car keys on the table. "I'll be back in half an hour."

"You know what kind I like right?"

"The nasty kind. Who willingly wanna eat butter pecan?"

Ms. Reyes quickly reached down for her chancla. Gabe slammed the door behind him for cover.

"Something happen Ms. Reyes? Did I forget something in the car?" Jack's heavy feet pounded the stairs as he came back down.

"No. No. You're fine Jack. I just wanted to get him out of the house." Ms. Reyes sat down, Spike settling at her feet. "How's he been? I know he can be a little intense at times."

"Overwatch is always stressful, but Gabe keeps it together. He steps up when we need him most. What did you send him out to get."

"Some ice cream. We won't be back for half an hour."

"It ain't 5 yet is it?" Jack checked his phone. 4:25. "Ain't there a Dollar General down the street? I remember going to it the first time I came down here."

She looked at him in alarm. "Gabriel didn't tell you not to go there?"

"No. Why would he? They had an outbreak or something there?"

Ms. Reyes lowered her head and turned away.

"Gabriel used to work the cash register there when he was young. He didn't even last a month."

"What happened?"

"He got robbed on his third Saturday."

"Oh." The word left Jack's lips before he could really process what she just said. His eyes went wide, heart rate ticking upward. A gasp escaped his mouth before anything else, the sentence finally making impact." _Oh._ Oh my God. I-Im so sorry. I had no idea."

"It was my fault." She replied, staring at the wall. "It was even my idea. I played mahjong with the store owner. We're good friends. I asked him if Gabriel could start working there. I wanted him to start working while he was in high school. Start building a resume. Make a few extra dollars. He was fourteen. Skinny as a few chicken bones. He was an easy mark. 3 guys rushed in ski masks on and pointed guns at my baby. Made him give everything he had in the register. Gabriel didn't even call the police. He just laid on the floor crying while they sped off. Cops didn't catch them."

"Gabriel didn't go back to school for two weeks. He did all the schoolwork from home. That's when he started going to the gym to get stronger. I encouraged him at first. But then the police came."

"Why?"

"Apparently, Gabriel found of the robbers. It was a kid that went to his school. Gabriel caught him on the street one day and beat him within an inch of his life. He wore a mask so witnesses couldn't prove it, and Gabriel swore up and down he had been at home. I was at work at the time so I couldn't where Gabriel was. Even after the police stopped investigating, Gabriel never admitted what he did. I think he was ashamed of what he had done. I never punished him. I just told him to be careful and that fighting could lead to him getting shot."

She sighed. "He had a lot of trouble in his last few years in school. Not all of it on his record, but still. I'm not sure what all he did, but what I do know is plenty. Gabriel could be a handful."

"Ms. Reyes, with all due respect, Gabe is one of the best people I ever met. He doesn't hurt people that don't deserve it. He's a hero. He's saved my life more times than I can count."

"I know. I know." Ms. Reyes shook her head. "It's just that...sometimes he gets caught up in something he wants, and he'll do anything to get it, and he snaps. Just...take care of him Jack."

He grabbed her hand. "You have my word. I won't let anything happen to Gabe. That's a promise. Besides, if I did, you might not make me anymore chili."

She chuckled. "Oh, you really like my chili, didn't you? You want some more?"

"Of course." He said, following her to the kitchen "Ain't gonna be no wasted food with me. I'm gonna eat it till its gone. Better have plenty leftovers because that was some goooooooood chili!"

* * *

"It has been some time since Jack Morrison was established as strike commander. We have brought you here today for personal member evaluation. Please, give honest feedback about how you feel about the members of your team."

Ana rolled her eyes. Team evaluations. Ugh. They didn't like to throw anyone else in here with you. Just a box with a speaker in it. No one or nothing you could use to get your mind rolling. Just pure, from-the-heart, honesty. It was pretty bullshit. Oh well, let's get this over with.

"What do you think of Jack Morrison?"

"Someone who I'd follow into hell and back. One of the most amazing people I have ever met. The way he can rally others to his causes is...amazing. With the right team behind him, he can get anything done. Isn't Overwatch proof of that?"

"Can you think of any negative traits of Jack Morrison?"

"...I think he exerts himself too much. As in, of course you want your soldiers to give it everything they have every mission, but Jack leaves himself extremely vulnerable at times trying to play hero. I fear one day that will catch up to him. But then again...he's got me to watch his back." She chuckles.

"What do you think of Gabriel Reyes?"

"Gabe has a motor that never runs out. He holds himself accountable before anyone else. He pushes himself harder than anyone else I know. Always training, always thinking of new tactics and techniques. If he wants something, he won't stop until he gets it. Everyone should have a drive like Gabe."

"Can you think of any negative traits of Gabriel Reyes?"

Ana felt her mouth water. This probably wasn't the right time. During some oversight evaluation. Still, Gabe had a few bad days recently, it would be nice to get her concerns on record. Maybe that's what this had been about the whole time.

"I think like a lot of people, Gabriel's mood is dictated by the news he gets. Like he'll see something. Like he'll see a tragedy or something on late night TV, and that'll just bother him for the next day or two. I think he takes all of it too personally. Like he's responsible for what happens. It's not but...Gabe came to Overwatch to make a difference in the world. You don't get to Overwatch without one hell of a work ethic. And as hard as he tries, bad things still happen and it just hurts Gabe. A lot. Because he knows that if here were there. If he could control and interfere in the situation, it would be dealt with. But Gabe's only a man. Gabe wants things that are out of reach. That's not too bad in itself, but problem is, Gabe wants those things too bad. He doesn't know when to quit, and that's not a compliment. If Gabe identifies an obstacle in his path, he does basic problem-solving. Now at first, he'll try to be civil and work around it. I'll give him that. He doesn't actively go looking for toes to step on. but if that doesn't work, you best believe that he'll go through whatever he feels like he has to go through, be it custom, law, formality, you name it. I'm just scared one day he's gonna get himself into something he can't get out of. Basically, Gabe's someone that can never be satisfied with the way things are. He is obsessed with doing better. That goes for himself, and the people around him."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. I just want to say that despite their flaws, I love both of them like brothers, and I'd put my life in their hands any day of the week, and I've done it plenty of times before."

* * *

"You ever feel like you're trapped?"

Jack turned his head to Gabe, who was slamming an empty beer bottle on the table.

"Gabe, don't tell me your gonna have these drunk confessions after one bottle dude."

"Naw, I-I mean it. I been thinking about this for a while. I feel like you're a fucking hamster spinning in a wheel? And that wheel is holding you back? Like...no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, nothing really matters?"

"Come on man, what are you talking about?"

"I'm serious Jack. Everything we've done. Everything we've sacrificed. Do you really feel like anything's changed? The targets change, but the problems don't. We can't just stop crime Jack, You gotta do something to make people not even wanna commit crime."

"Those are called laws Gabe."

"A law is something on a fucking piece of paper. I'm talking like... wouldn't it be so much easier if good guys could just do whatever it took to put bad guys down for good?"

"That's how corruptions start, Gabe."

"Just make it a tight ship. You and me, we ain't the kind of guys to misuse shit, right?"

"It just feels like Overwatch could be better, you know?"

"Overwatch is doing just fine. We keep the peace."

"...Remember that Brazillian human trafficking operation? We started talking to the Brazilian government, and a days later all the ring members go off the grid? Someone in the Brazilian government tipped them off that we were coming, and we haven't been able to track them since. Imagine if we could just bypass all the things that slowed us down from justice."

"Are you...going somewhere with this?"

"I'm happy for you Jack. Strike Commander is your lane. The more people your around, the better you make everybody. But I'm sitting back and while your in the driver's seat and I... I feel like I could be doing more, you know? Especially if I could do my own thing. With a couple of other people that are like me. And yourself. I'll be fine on my own."

"Gabe," Jack raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this.

"I talked to Gerad. He was thinking about making an off the books Overwatch...Blackwatch."

"No." He didn't even hesitate. Absolutely out of the question.

"I could lead it, you could manage me. Curb me when you think it's needed."

"No." Jack slid over next to Gabe. "This whole things sounds like your grasping at straws. Are you okay man? Is something bothering you? Do you need to talk to somebody? Are you in trouble?"

"No man, I just feel like I'm missing opportunities that I shouldn't! I don't feel like I've accomplished anything Jack! The world's still shit and I want to stop it! But no else seems to want that as bad as I do, and it pisses me off! It's like... If people aren't gonna help me, they can at least get out of my way!"

"Gabe, the world is a better place. Just because you don't feel it, doesn't mean it's not happening. Besides, the idea of an off the books Overwatch... that's crazy man. Just think. Think about it! Just take a second, and think about how crazy it sounds! What endgame could that possibly have that's positive? That could _only_ lead to problems down the line. Getting caught, its not a matter of if... it's a matter when. And then you have to deal with all of the fallout...Let it go man. I'll talk to Gerard after this, nip this in the bud real quick."

"You feel like things are getting too hot, fire me, and I'll take all the heat they wanna throw at me."

"Gabe-"

"Come on Jack, you said it yourself. If Overwatch is so good with all the red tape bullshit in its way, how good can it be when there's nothing holding it back? Let's not just stop one guy, let's put the fear of God in the next. Let's be proactive instead of reactive? What do you say?"

"...I'll think about it. No promises."

"Thanks Jack." Gabe poured himself another glass. "...I didn't mean to bother you. It's just," He downed his shot. "Something's holding me back, but I don't know what. The world's like science Jack, it moves forward one coffin at a time."

* * *

"We need to take care of this. Right now."

Gabe rolled his eyes, taking out his wallet. "Just let me get my damn chips."

"Fuck your chips." She slapped his wallet down to the ground and planted her foot on it. A crackle rang out in the air.

Gabe winced, looking at his wallet with a grimace. That sounded expensive. "That was just rude. I hope only most of my cards are fucked, not all of 'em."

"You know what Jack's doing right now, Gabe? Taking the heat for you, once again."

"What do you want me to do Ana? Go in there and just pull Jack out there hostage-rescue style?"

"Why are you being so selfish? Don't you care at all about Jack?"

"Of course I do. I'll buy the beers tonight. Burgers, anything he wants!"

"This is bigger than a night out Gabe! The heat is getting turned up on us. The world is putting us on a tighter and tighter microscope!"

"Then build some fucking omnics to ransack a town or some shit. No one will ask any more questions then."

"We'll too bad Grabiel. We're back in the world of people. We just can't lead a secret raid and have no consequences anymore. We deal with human beings now. We're on tighter leashes."

"Why are people so fucking ungrateful? Don't they get that I'm doing the right thing? Those world leader fucks are only pressing on us because they have skeletons in the closet they don't want exposed. It makes me sick. Those corrupt as balls jackoffs can get thousands of people to show up at their rallies, scream whatever fuckwit chants they want, and they never did anything harder than dig through their wallets, while real veterans that are missing a leg or an arm only get a salute and a discount at a commissary. I'm tired of all this bureaucratic bullshit Ana! Especially when I'm the one out there risking my life so everyone else in the world can sleep more soundly. And this is the thanks I get?"

"You don't think I wish I could just shoot every bad guy in the world? It's not that simple."

"It's not that simple because other people, people that have no idea what we do on a daily basis, make it not that simple. Jack gets it! He understands me! He wouldn't be backing me so hard if he wasn't on my side."

"News flash Gabe, Jack isn't just some almighty entity! He has people he has to answer to! Remember that whole 'I'm glad I dont have to be strike commander because I don't wanna deal with the politics bullshit!' Guess what? Jack's gotta deal with it! Even if you don't like the people that get their nose in our business, they're there, and we have to play ball with them!"

"If you're so concerned about Jack, go help him."

"I have to help you first Gabe. And I'm trying to help you, help Jack, so he, as the strike commander, can help you. And the best way to do that is to fuck off! For once in your life, just fuck off! Please! Just stop! It's just getting too much!"

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Gabe stormed into Jack's office, slamming down the morning's memo. "Why are you defunding all my projects and missions? You told my informants to leave their assignments and not tell me? How long were you planning this?!"

"I'm cutting the Blackwatch money down." Jack replied. He'd been dreading the storm that Gabe was bound to be all morning. It was a good thing he'd decided to sleep last night. Even snuck in that 7th hour, because boy he would need it now.

"Why?"

"I had to make a good showing. They want you punished for all the headaches."

"Okay, but why didn't you tell Jesse?! Someone?! Anyone?! You left me completely blind! I've been waiting for new intel for days! I thought we'd been breached and all my informants were dead!"

"Well, the good news is they aren't! They're off with their families or on vacation, or whatever they want. All's well that ends well. Look, I'm trying to help you keep your job. I have to do something. And your lab guys are still working, just on a lighter schedule."

They'd also be working with Overwatch members, so eyes could be kept on them, but Gabe didn't need to know that if he didn't already.

"You could have not messed up my plans so much, Jack! I'm doing what's best! Not just for me, not just for you, but for everyone! The international high crime rate is down. I'm doing what needs to be done!"

"And I get that Gabe. And I understand and appreciate everything you've done, everything you've sacrificed for this. I'm not gonna disrespect that at all. But something's gotta change. Something's gotta give. If I don't put my foot on you now, the UN will make me step down. And the next guy, the guy they pick to lead Overwatch, is really gonna fuck you over. Think about it. You know I'm right. I'm just being real with you man. I'm the best you got. This is the best we're gonna be able to do. Hey, you know me. I wouldn't be doing what I'm doing if I didn't think it was right. If I didn't think it was best for everyone. That includes you."

Jack leaned over his desk, grabbing Gabe's shoulder. "Take some time off, man. We gotta let the heat die down. We just gotta."

"You're sending me away?"

"I'm letting you send yourself away. To wherever you want. Go home, be with your mom. Like I said, all of the Blackwatch field agents are taking a break. Go join them. Recharge. This job is getting to you. I'll be here handling paperwork while just be a regular guy. You've made the world a better place, now live in it! I know how important a job we have, and I know how much you hate feeling lazy, but this is for the best. We all have our limits. Just get out of here, and breathe a little. Maybe you'll come up with something great when you get back. You know you need this, you just don't wanna admit it."

Gabriel stared away from Jack, looking at the wall. Hand's balled into fists on Jack's desk. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. When he opened them back up, they were full of...weariness? Didn't surprise Jack. Gabe was stressed out too. He just liked keeping up appearances.

"You're right. I'll get my things." He said, turning around.

"Hey," Jack reached out, grabbing Gabe's arm. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Gabe turned his head and walked out the door. "Later, Jack."

* * *

He felt like he was about to vomit. This, this was the hardest part. Too...too late to down back now. And the damn phone just kept ringing...and ringing...and ringing..."

" _You have reached the voice mailbox of..."_

Message system. This could be the last chance he gets to talk to her, and all he could get across was a damn message. Oh well, better than nothing.

Maybe...maybe it was better this way.

"Mom...I'm about to do something really stupid. And it's not something I can just take back. But I gotta do it. I won't forgive myself if I don't. If something happens to me, I've transferred all my money into your accounts. Thank you for being my mom. I couldn't have asked for a better one. I love you. Goodbye."

"All of you say your goodbyes?" He said, putting the phone in his pocket.

"You took the longest." Moria looked at her nails. "Ready to get started?"

He groaned. _That was just depressing. Wait, don't look weak now. You have a job to do._

"We are here today, because the status quo just isn't good enough, and we're here to change that." Gabriel looked at his troops. "The UN is coming for us, and we need to be in a position of power fast. We're taking over Overwatch, as cleanly as possible."

He started pacing back and forth. "For the longest time, I thought Overwatch was the solution to the world's problems. But it's become clear to me that Overwatch isn't the solution, it's another one of the many problems."

He stopped and gave his rebels a sly grin. "But we're not Overwatch, are we."

"NO! SIR! NO!" Was the hearty response.

"We are Blackwatch, and we are here to make a statement to the entire world. Don't kill unless you have to. The less chaotic this gets down, the better. O'Deorain, you got our back, right?"

"Of course darling," She let out a chuckle. "You take care of me, and I'll certainly take care of you."

Gabe's phone rang.

"It seems momma got your message." Moira leaned against the wall, examining her nails. "You gonna take it?"

 _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._ Gabe ansewed his phone without hesitating. "Mom, I know you must have so many questions, and I can-"

"This doesn't have to happen Gabe."

Gabe froze. Jack.

"Stand down Gabe. We know you're coming. We're ready for a fight. This isn't gonna end well for you. Everything has ran its course. Overwatch, Blackwatch, everything. Don't let it get any worse. "

Jack only recieved silence. His holy body was shaking. Gabe was about to go off the deep end. This was crazy. Everything had gone to shit with the news, but.. that was nothing compared to what Gabe was about to do.

"Gabe...please. Don't do this to me."

"..."

"Gabe?"

"You can stand down Jack. Give me my chance at the wheel. Everyone can walk away from this. Just stand down and let me do what I have to do."

Oh no.

"That...that's not gonna happen Gabe. I can't let you do that."

"... I know Jack." Jack heard something activate on Gabe's end? EMP? Smoke bomb?" _Fuck, he's actually gonna do it. Oh shit._

"GABE!"

"See you on the other side, Jack."


End file.
